


"It's nice being here with you, just... watching the stars"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Other, Pronouns, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"It's nice being here with you, just... watching the stars"

“Y/N?” I heard Sam’s deep voice calling out to me. “Y/N?!”

“I’m here!” I replied, not bothering to stand up from the ground. 

His footsteps grew closer and louder as he urgently ran to me. He gasped when he saw me there, lying in the ground in the middle of nowhere. I frowned as he looked me up and down, his green eyes laced with panic. 

“Hey” He almost dropped to the ground, kneeling next to me. “Are you okay, are you hurt?” 

Even in the slight darkness of the night, I noticed his eyes scanning every inch of my body, almost looking for any wounds or blood or any signs of injury.

“No!” I smiled at him to reassure him. “I’m fine, Sam! Relax!”

“But… you dissapeared and… when I woke up and didn’t see you I… And you’re here lying on the ground and…” 

“I just needed some fresh air and noticed how beautiful the night was, so I lied down to watch the stars” 

“Oh…” 

“Sorry to scare you, Sam, I didn’t mean to… Maybe I should have left you a note or…” 

“No, it’s okay” He chuckled as he sat down next to me. “I just got worried there for a second, but it’s fine” 

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” When I noticed he was breathing heavily, I put my head on his shoulder to comfort him. 

“Y-Yeah” He absently replied, awkwardly clearing his throat. “It is” 

“Say, Sam” I smirked a little, already amused by what I was about to say. I put my head off his shoulder just to have a good look at his face. “You’re a nerd, do you know any constellations?” 

He couldn’t help but to chuckle too, not really expecting such a comment. 

“No, not really” Sam stared at me with the utmost fondness. “I’m not an astrology nerd” 

“What’s the point then?” I didn’t erase the smile off my mouth as I playfully slapped him in the arm and lied back down. 

“For what is worth” As he looked back to me, he was grinning too. “I can quote books from memory” 

“See? You’re a nerd” I reached out to hold his hand, and he gladly allowed me to, closing his long fingers around my hand. 

There was a comfortable silence, one filled with peacefulness and familiarity. The only sounds filling it was our own breathing and the distant noise of crickets. 

“It’s nice being here with you, just… watching the stars” He softly broke the silence, staring up into the starry sky and admiring it. 

It made me feel sad, suddenly, to realize how fascinated he was by doing something so mundane like watching the stars. Didn’t he miss doing simple things like those? Lying under the stars with a loved one? Going to the cinema? Watching a sunset? Just taking the time to do something he trully enjoyed, stop everything for a moment and take a look at the beauty the world had to offer. 

But I didn’t tell him. I didn’t want to remind him of the things he couldn’t have. Instead, I tried to give them to him in whatever small way I could.

“You know what would be even nicer?”

“What?” 

“If you lied down here with me” 

“Come’re” As I slightly sat up, he wrapped his strong arms around me and let me use him as a pillow. 

His closeness brought me warmness in the chilly night and his presence brought me such a comfort and safety that I could fall asleep right there. I closed my eyes and enjoyed that pleasant feeling, resting over his chest and hearing the calm sound of his breathing pattern. 

“You were right, it is nicer” His voice was now tranquil. 

“Mm-hm” I mumbled, accomodating even more, feeling like I was in heaven when his hand gently began playing with my hair. 

“Are you falling asleep?” 

“Maybe…” 

“Was that all that it took?” 

“Shut up” 

Sam laughed and kissed me in the head, holding my hand that rested over his collarbone with his.


End file.
